


Lady Blanc

by babiiea94



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lady Noir - Freeform, Short One Shot, lady blanc, mr.bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: I saw a picture on tumblr and decided to write a little thing.





	Lady Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> https://mini-minou.tumblr.com/post/186026182703/ive-loved-chatmaribugs-design-ever-since-it-was
> 
> That is the picture I saw on tumblr. I am not an artist but isn't cool?

Reflectdol was already changing back. Mr. Bug stood by a smile on his face looking at Lady Noir. “Good job milady, you didn’t even need to use cataclysm.” He looked at her with his bright green eyes as her blue ones stared back. She walked up to her classmate as she looked around in confusion.

“Are you alright Juleka?” Lady Noir asked softly crouching to offer her a hand up. Juleka nodded as she accepted the hero’s hand up. “What happened?”

“Lila.” Juleka muttered softly her bangs falling into her eyes fully to hide her shame. 

Lady Noir frowned her eyebrows furrowing. This girl was becoming more and more of a problem. First she lies, then if you call her out she turns everyone against you. She was tired of her. Lila needed to be put to an end, soon. 

*BEEP BEEP*

Lady Noir looked at her partner. “You’re about to change back. Go take Tikki and meet be on the tip of the Eiffel Tower at midnight.”

“What are you doing bugaboo? You told me we needed to trade right away.” Mr. Bug was confused as yet another spot disappeared. He didn’t see the akuma flying towards her. He didn’t realize the dark anger she was feeling. And he didn’t have time. He threw the yo-yo to find somewhere to detransform safely. 

The akuma landed on Lady Noir’s ring. 

“Lady Blanc, I am hawkmoth. You have sat back and watched as your friends have been hurt by this Lila. I can help you destroy her. But in return, you must give me your and Mr. Bug’s miraculous.”

“Yes Hawkmoth….” she said as her suit turned white and eyes turned purple. This was her time to destroy Lila once and for all. She was not the kind graceful Ladybug, or even the brave and playful Lady Noir. She was Lady Blanc now, and she would have her justice. She would have her revenge.


End file.
